


Can I Trust You To Catch Me If I Fall

by Creepygirl10



Series: Albert Wesker's Twin [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Albert Wesker Lives, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Blood and Gore, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Piers Nivans Lives, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, albert is an asshole, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepygirl10/pseuds/Creepygirl10
Summary: Basically an AU where Piers is still alive, Albert Wesker comes back from the dead and that he has a twin sister.Alaina Wesker is the twin of Albert Wesker and started out leaving Umbrella Corp. to start a life of her own except her own blood catches up to her. Leaving her back at Umbrella Corp. to become a full B.O.W. and now shes returned back home because she finds out about her nephew. With any luck of finding him, she has to start a new life with the help of her friend who works in the BSAA.The explanation is better done in the story.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Original Character(s), Jake Muller/Piers Nivans
Series: Albert Wesker's Twin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578124
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Jackson POV**

Chris is not happy not that I blame him. Another threat is happening in the eastern part of Russia, which is just fucking great but I'm a doctor for crying out loud. Leaving me to not following him anymore becasue not my problem, I went to go look for Jake. He started to work at the BSAA not too long ago but doesn't wear the proper clothing but I guess that just genetic. I open the door to the training room and no surprise he's in there punching a poor defenseless bag. I walk towards him and poke his side and he does a weird flinch thing with his body and looks at me with a narrowed look.

"Can you not," Jake replies and he pauses and stares at me, "Jackson."

Now he's trying to annoy me, "It's Jackie and Chris is having an urgent meeting in Meeting Room 3."

Jake looked unamused, "How urgent?"

"As in now," putting my hand on my hip.

"Also who names their daughter a boy's name," he's with a slight joke of tone, I give him a long look and I point to the door. He rolls his eyes, "Fine."

We both walk out of the room and into the elevator to get to Room 3. As it goes up I decide to question Jake, "So how do you feel about her?"

He looks at me and looks back at the numbers above the sliding doors, "Different from what I originally expected," I raise my brow and Jake sees the gesture, "I mean I thought she was going to be cold or something, I don't know."

I laugh, "She's something alright."

The elevator ding and we both get out and walk down the hall and seeing Jill wave at us and I wave back. Jake decides to have that o emotion look on his face. She opens the door for us and I nod my head in thanks and she does the same and we sit near the end by the table as there were only free seats there. Jill takes her seat next to Barry and that makes all seats filled. Chris takes his position in front of the table as the projector turns on.

"As we all know that we have another virus going out and they have the same traits as turning others by bites or scratches, etc but this time they have traits of animals or insects," Chris says in a calm but annoyed manner.

I lift my hand a bit and Chris looks at me, "What do you mean they have the traits of animals or insects?"

"Good question, I'll show you what I mean," Chris steps out of the way of the projector and plays a video, "This happened last week around," and with that, the video begins.

It was a street camera and the signs were in Russian and there was a _"man"_ or used to be one. His skin was covered in deformed marks in a stripe-like pattern similar to those as a tiger. His teeth were sharpened and came out from underneath his lips. The side of his face was skinned off and a young woman just happened to see him. You could tell she was talking to him and had a sheer realization of terror and begin to run. Then the infected man ran with the agile as a damn tiger, it jumps on the roof of a car causing it to cave in. Jumping on her and begins to tear the flesh off her neck. She was screaming and soon she stops as she goes limp and the infected continues to eat at his meal.

"Well wasn't that brutal," Barry comments.

"How did they even do that, that shouldn't give infected abilities like beside the need to eat," Jill interjects.

"Well I wish I knew the answer," Chris says, "But they need our help to contain it and figure out the source."

"And who's going to tell us becasue if I remember correctly the people who are experts at this are trying to figure it out, or hiding from us or dead," Jake finally speaks up but there is one.

"Well there is one," I whisper to Jake but even then there was no guarantee she would even do it.

"One who," I slightly jump from the person next to me, Edward McWilson eventually took the place of Piers but even then he's an asshole.

"Do you have to be nosey," I tell him.

"Well if it's going to help us then I have a right to be nosey," Edwards huffs out.

"Well, maybe you got to stick your face in-," I was cut off.

"That's enough," Chris shouts out and we look at him," So who is this one that might help us, apparently."

I sigh knowing that I'm going to get yelled at by her and I look at Jake and just shrugs, I look at Chris, "Wesker."

He looks at me and Barry speaks this time, "All the Weskers are dead, so how is a Wesker suppose to help us. They're all evil, no offense," He looks at Jake.

"Except for one Wesker," I said.

"Who," Jill questions.

"My Aunt," Jake says behind me.

"What but Alex is dead," Barry says.

Jake gives him a dumbfounding look and I interject once more, "Alber Wesker's twin sister."

"Wesker has a twin sister," Edward repeats.

"I think I remember something like that," Jill says.

"What," Barry looks at her question.

"Remember back at Raccoon City, a woman that looked like Wesker but she had, I don't know, more life to her. She was asking for him and Chris was staring at her and Wesker was shooked to see her that he bought her into his office and later took her home or something. And after that we never say here again," Jill explains.

"I think I vaguely remember but I don't think I was staring," Chris says back, "But I don't think it's was to invite a Wesker to be in here."

"I agree with Chris. After all, there is bad blood between the BSAA and Weskers," Barry agrees with Chris.

"Sorry, Chris but I'm going t have to side with Jackie and Jake. Maybe she could help us," Jill replies.

Edward just groans, "Great."

"But I can't guarantee she'll help," I said.

"Why," Chris says.

"She doesn't like getting involved with stuff like this. She doesn't fight anymore," Jake replies with a grunt.

"Anymore," Edward says, "That's great, so she's a murder."

Jake glares at him, "No she's not."

"Wait you know her," Chris finally asks but did it take that long to ask.

"I knew her since Highschool and Jake didn't meet here until he came back with us from Edonia," Looking away because I knew her the longest.

"What, you knew her for that long and didn't tell us that the Twin of a psychopath is living among us," Edward shouts.

Jake's face clearly said that he was going to have no regrets because it looks like he was going to punch him, "That's enough," Chris says again, probably his motto at this point, "Do you have a way of contacting her?"

"Wait you're serious," Barry questions Chris, which there is a lot of questioning.

"What choice do we have. Maybe she can help," he takes a deep breath and looks at me and I nod.

I look at Jake and he frowns at me because it means 'You call her.' He pulls his phone out his pocket and dials her number and puts it on speaker. Everyone waits as the phone rings because she's usually busy with her work schedule. Then she answers.

"Hello, this is Dr. Alania Wesker how can I help you," she replies.

"Um, it's Jake," he awkwardly replies.

"You do know I'm working right," then we heard someone else talking, "Yes Dr. Lavito, I put him on that medication. Why you ask, is becasue he's bipolar. Thas's why and in case you didn't see, I'm on the phone," there was a pause and she's back on the phone, "Sorry for that, Dr. Asshole has no common sense. So why did you call me, is something wrong?"

"Uh," Jake didn't know how to put it words could he.

So I threw him a bone, "Alania we need your help."

"Jackie," she pauses in confusion, "Who needs my help.'

"The BSAA," I reply.

"Is this on speaker," she asks next.

"Yeah."

"Is there important people listening that need my help."

Chris answers before I could, "Yes."

"Gotcha," she replies, "Well my answer is no."

"What," Chris said in confusion.

"Well in case neither of them explained. I'm not about that life. I have a new life, one where no bullets are racing towards me and me walking into the BSAA. That's asking for a gun to point in my face, which is not fun. Also, I had enough of this," With that tone, you could tell she was going to hang up.

"Wait," Jill instantly asks.

Alania groans in response, "What," her voice was laced with annoyance.

Jill takes a breath and begins to speak, "We could really need your help, were dealing with a virus in Russia than turns people into BOWs with animal or insect-like traits-"

"Wait, did you say a virus that turns them into BOWs with animal or insect-like traits," she questions for confirmation.

"Yes," she said confusing tone.

"Son of a-," and with that, she hangs up. Leaving Jake's phone with a ding. _I'll be there soon._

**Alania POV**

I walk out of my office after giving my boss a fake excuse about a family emergency, well somewhat false. I but on my black leather jacket along with the traditional dark shades. I get into the parking lot and walk to the black, sleek car and drive onto the highway. The BSAA headquarters is in Washington where I live with a bit of risk. I pull out my phone and call my Mexican mother who adopted me when I was in my teen years.

"Yes, mia," she replies.

"Could you pick up Michael for me, please, his school should end around 3," I ask her.

"Of course I can. Is everything alright," she asks me.

"I hope so but I'll tell you later," I tell her.

"Ok but you're going have to explain everything ok," she said.

"Okay, mama, love you bye," I said.

"Love you too," and with that, we hang up.

The virus sounds like the one that made the monster that I am and Albert. The virus itself is connected with the T-virus except it gives you the trait of a specific creature. Even then you're lucky if you can keep your sanity.

I pull into the headquarters and I park my car in the parking lot. Am I going to do this, this is the BSAA for crying out loud. I lay my head on my wheel on taking a breath, I grab the mirror and look at myself. My blonde hair is just a pale as Albert's, why do we have to be twins. My straighten hair reaches the middle of back if not a bit longer. I'm currently wearing black heels along with a short black pencil skirt. With a black button shirt, the revels some cleavage and the black leather jacket and the shades and this look just yells Wesker. 

Well here goes nothing. I grab my purse and open the door to my car and step out. I move my hair to the right side of my face and walk towards the entrance. When I walk in all eyes are on me and I walk up to the desk receptionist. I cross my arms and lean on the desk and I look at her through the shaded lens and I can smell fear from her.

"I'm looking for a Jake Muller," I said and she just nods, she calls a number on the phone and nods her head and I wait patiently as I can.

"He's coming down, madame," she replies with a slight airy voice.

"Thank you," I smile and she nods her head.

I walk away from the desk and wait. Her fear slowly goes down but the smell of hatred is surrounding me and I can feel all eyes burning holes into me. But when you're a Wesker you learn not to care or simply not show how you feel. That virus should have been destroyed when I left. Unless I missed something when I was setting things straight. If the virus is really that, then that means that-

Someone grabs my shoulder, "Alania? Are you okay," I turn to see Jake.

I smile, "I'm good. So where are we going," I questioned him.

"We're going upstairs but were using the elevator," showing me the way.

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

We get into the elevator and Jake presses the 4th floor, then the elevator moves up. The silence wasn't awkward but it was needed. You could feel some tension being released from recent events. It felt like the elevator did take its sweet time and with the ding, the doors slid open. A few people were in the hallway and now eyes were on us. Their whispers were barely considered whispers. And we stop in front of a door, he looks at me and I nod my head and gave him a reassuring smile. Despite the strong front, he puts up I can see he's worried.

He opens the door and we both walk in. And once again eyes are on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the last known Wesker. Words are clearly said to one another.

**Chris POV**

Wesker came through the door and she looks just like the other Wesker's, especially Albert. The blonde hair reached to her middle back but wore the signature black sunglasses. Jake walks towards Jackie and Wesker walks slowly as her heels click on the ground and stood behind a chair next to Jackie.

Wesker let a small smile appear on her face, "Well isn't this awkward," she pauses as shes looking for something to say.

Barry decides to speak, "Extremely."

"Well obviously I'm not here to have small talk but apparently help with the _new_ virus," Wesker said emphasizing the word 'new'.

She crosses her arms and has no idea who she's looking at with her eyes hidden behind the shades, "Can we trust you," I finally speak up.

"Well now the leader of the BSAA talks," I continue to give her a glare. She tilts her head in a certain way where I can see the pale blue eyes of the Wesker, "Let's get this one thing straight jarhead I'm not going to stand here and beg that I'm trustworthy because I sure as hell don't need your praise," she begins to walk towards me and I straighten up but she stood taller than me. "I'm only here to help with the virus and after this, you can go back to pretending that any blood relation to Wesker's doesn't exist."

Before I could say anything back in retort Jackie immediately stands between us and grabs the pad out of my hands, "How 'bout we see the video of the BOW."

Wesker looks at Jackie and Jackie has the look of 'not now' on her face and Wesker lets out a huff, "Fine."

I look back at the table and it seems the tension in others left slowly but eyes were in front and at the screen again as Wesker stood in from of the projector and leans on the table folding her arms. She's just another Wesker. We have to be careful and keep an eye on her. I sit next to Jill as they Jackie and Wesker watch the film. Jill looks at me and gives me a look of annoyance.

"How about we do not piss off the BOW," Jill whispers harshly.

Barry leans forward and whispers at her, "This is also your idea Jill."

"I didn't think she'll look like him," Jill whispers at Barry.

"Jackie did say this was his twin and how can she be trusted after what the last two Weskers did," I told Jill.

"I think she can be trusted," Jill whispers back.

"I think the last time we trusted a Wesker we were almost killed. And if I didn't learn anything important from that is to not trust them becasue they are manipulated backstabbers," Barry whisper yells.

I look at Jill, "He has a good point."

Jill facepalms and whispers, "I know what happened I was there too remember but what I'm saying is that maybe she not like the others."

"Like the first impression was great," I whisper at her dumbfounded.

Jill was going to say something but Wesker's voice cut through the conversation, "Stop it there. Now zoom in on the BOW."

We look up and she walks closer to inspect it further, "What do you see Alania," Jackie walks to her side.

"If I'm correct," facing Jackie, "This is the TAI-virus."

"The T-A- what," Edward questions harshly.

Wesker looks behind her and at Edwards and he looks the other way. She looks back at the screen, "The Tyrant Animal Insect Virus. I remember when they first introduce it. I'm one of the originals along with Albert.

Jackie flinches straighter and before we could question what the hell she just said, Jackie speaks, "Didn't you say that you destroyed that virus when you left Umbrella?"

"I did but by doing that I pissed off Umbrella because I also destroyed on how to create it meaning that the virus is pure in my blood and Albert's but we'ew not totally sure about offspring but they've been trying to recreate it but couldn't use the original researcher because he also died ... mysteriously," Wesker explains that only Jackie understood what was going on.

Barry stands up and the rest kinda follow and go in the front where both women were currently standing, "I have a feeling that we don't have the whole story," Barry states.

Wesker looks ar Barry and cocks a hup out and placing a hand on which I just notice that she has long black pointed nails with gold designs, "Because you don't have the full story. which you won't be knowing."

"How are we suppose to work with someone that isn't going to tell us everything," Edward interjects angrily.

"Because all of you are on a need to know basis not need to not all becasue in case you didn't notice, I don't trust any of you," and just like that Wesker's eyes did a low glow of red through the shades and Edward takes his gun out.

Which causes Jake to pull his gun out and now everyone is freaking out except Wesker who eyes continue to glow redder. 

Jackie quickly gets in the way of Edwards gun and in front of Wesker, "Put the gun down both of you."

"Her eyes," Edward spats out and Jill and Barry look out of place.

Jake finally says a word, "Put it down dick head."

"Both of you put them down," Jackie desperately shouts, "Chris."

"Both of you guns down. We don't want to have another problem do we," I intervene because right now everything is giving me a headache.

Edward gives me a look of anger and puts his gun down which Jake slowly follows and Jackie takes a deep breath of relief. Jake walks towards Edward and threatens him, "You pull a gun on her again, I'll give you something to remember not to."

"Calm down Jake," Wesker speaks, "Besides everybody is just on their tiptoes besides my red eyes only come out when I sense bullshit."

"Huh," I let accidentally slip out.

"My bullshit detectors," she says folding her hands once again, "Besides all you people need to know is that I left Umbrella and destroyed the TAI-virus while doing that. Also, the virus flows in my body and not anymore in Albert and we're not sure about offsprings but the virus was made to perfection becasue I was able to keep my sanity but this," referring to the screen that the projector was showing on, "Is nowhere close to where the virus was years ago."

**Alania POV**

This can go in many ways but the virus is clearly not strong in how it's supposed to be by creating mindless monsters instead of creating monsters with mind. Either way, this day is shit and I take my leave by showing up tomorrow around the same time. When I walk out the building the sky was dark and the stars were peering behind the clouds. I walk to my car and halfway to it, I can hear Jake's footsteps walking towards me. Always walking with some mission in hand and it seems like I'm the target. I get to my car and lean on the trunk and Jake makes it in no time.

"I'm sorry what happened back there," Jake apologizes.

I look at him and shake my head and pat him on the head, "Don't be sorry for something that you couldn't control and for people's stupidity. Besides people are always going to act like that around me, around us, it's just the sorta thing that happens when your a Wesker or related. Don't worry so much about me." Jake has a tired look in his eyes and slowly nods his head, "So when should I be expecting you home?'

He shrugs, "Midnight or earlier."

"Okay, just be safe," I tell him.

"I'm always safe, I raise an eyebrow and he puts his hands up, "I mean it."

"You better be," I said walking to the driver's seat. I can hear him chuckle.

Then with that, I drive home. Shit, I have to talk to mom, a heavy feeling begins to grow within the bottom of my stomach. The drive felt longer than usual and the time reads 9:30 on the radio and it seems that I'm getting every red fucking light. I start t slum down and my head begins to fill in with their heads. Fucking idiots, I have super hearing and just hearing them whisper behind my back is just annoying and overused.

I make it to the gated community and I put my pin number in the machine and the gate opens. I drive to my house and open the garage with the tiny remote controller in the middle compartment. I grab my bag and turn off the car and take a deep breathe and get out of the car. I walk to the door and close the garage and get inside. The moment I walk in something crashes into my legs with inhuman speed and look down to see my five-year-old son Micheal.

He looks up with bright blue eyes and his blonde curly mop on top of his head as he hugs my legs. His freckles crease as the big smile took a hold of his face, "Mommy!"

I pick him up and drop my purse on the closes tall table by the door, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Before he could answer him, my mother comes in from the kitchen, "He wanted to wait for you, he so stubborn like his mom," she says smiling, "I'm washing up the dishes but I left food in the refrigerator."

"Thank you," I tell her and look at m son whois already yawning, "Come on, it's bedtime."

"But I'm not tired, I have to tell you what happened at school," he says fighting back a yawn.

"You will, after you get into bed," I said walking up the stairs.

We got to his bedroom as his is across from mine at the end of the hall, I open his door to see a few toys on the floor and homework on his little desk. I walk to his bed and move the covers down and lay him down, he's currently in his paw patrol pajamas and I move the blanket up and sit on his bed.

"So what happened at school," I ask him.

"Well you see, I told Jason that were best friends but he keeps denying it which makes it even truer. Also, my teacher is impressed that I scored high on my math test may be becasue I'm in third grade. I dunno but I try. Also, people are also making fun of me for being in third grade. Also, I don't like the music teacher he's mean," he says rambling on.

I just let him talk until he falls asleep, "Love you, baby," I whisper and kiss his head good night. I get up and grab Mr. Chip the dragon and place it next to him. Turning the lamp off on his nightstand and walk out the door. 

I walk downstairs to see my mom getting her things together and she looks at me, "I won't pester about it today becasue you look tired."

"I am," and she grabs hold of my face and put our foreheads together.

"You're still going to tell me, just not today, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she kisses my forehead and wave goodbye and leaves the house.

I can feel my eyes sting and I blink rapidly to make it stop. I walk up the stairs and to my room and practically threw off my clothes. I take off my bra and look in my drawer for a nightshirt. I found a plaid button-up with the soft fabric form VS and so I put that on. I turn off the lights and get to my bed that was in the middle of the room that was up against the wall. I got under the covers and put my phone on its charging device. I lay on my back and look at the ceiling.

The sting in my eyes gets worst in my eyes. Come on, there is no reason for you to cry, you're a Wesker for crying out loud. A Wesker that hurts everyone apparently. I'm not them I swear but why do I feel like it's my fault. 

I can't be vulnerable, not ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alania's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to realize I'm laying on my side. I see a note on my phone and so I reach for both. It was in Jake's writing: Took Michael to school, I hope you don't mind. And I do not, I look at my phone to see it's the afternoon. Did I sleep for that long? That means I have two hours before I go back to the BSAA headquarters. And today is my day off.

I reluctantly get out of bed and head to my bathroom to do my daily morning or afternoon routine. I head to my closet to find something to wear, after searching I decide with; black skinny jeans, black heels, a white button-up with a black leather jacket. I grab my phone to text, my mom, to pick up Michael again and she says yes which I'm glad she agreed to. After putting makeup on my face, I go downstairs.

Putting my purse together first before I went to the kitchen. What do I want to eat, I open my fridge to see if there anything good. You know what, a cold apple sounds good. I grab the reddest one that was there and close the fridge. Taking a bite out of the sweet, juicy apple. Walking out of the kitchen I grab my purse and my car keys. I walk in the garage and get in my car. When I get out and close the garage.

I take my leave. My apple still in my hand and is still very delicious. The drive felt short as I got in the parking lot. I just wish it took a while to get here. Once again I pull my phone out and text Jackie. I put my shades on and finish my apple, I get out of the car and walk towards the building. Throwing my apple by a nearby trash bin, by the door. The eyes stare back at me as I enter, I can practically smell the hate in the air. Honestly, it's quite annoying.

"Alania," I turn my head to see a Jackie practically running at me.

"Wait-," I put my hands up and it's too late becasue she tackles me in a hug. Squeezing me as tight as she can, letting me go and smiles.

"Come on, we have work to do," grabbing my hand and dragging me off somewhere.

"You mean, you have work to do, I'm just here to help," I said but clearly she ignores me.

She takes me into a room that had the same people from yesterday but a different set up of the room. It had a large table in the middle that was digital and layouts on the walls. Then there was a wall with ideas on the virus and how to take it out. The room had thick tension in the room as entered, at least Jake walks up to me and start a conversation.

"Glad, you could make," Jake says with a slight twitch of a smile.

"It's not every day you get to help save the world with a bunch of jarheads," I said with a slight laugh at the end, which got an amused chuckle from Jake.

"Come on I could use your help with trying to locate the TAI-virus," Jake explains.

"Lead the way," I tell him. We walk towards the table and a layout of Russia lights up like a hologram.

"What are the red dots," I question him. "Those are where the attacks took place," pointing near the shore of the east side.

"Do you have reports or video footage about the attacks," I said looking at Jake.

"Yeah, we have both digital and paperback. So far we kept it in this room," When he led me where they were being kept. Everyone's eyes were on me again as if I'm trying to get confidential information. Just ignore them Alania. It was a side room and there were boxes that dated to 3 months ago. A map on the wall with push-pins locating the spots of attacks. From what I could tell there were a little over a hundred attacks along the coast of eastern Russia. Well looks like I'm going to be doing a lot of reading, probably better off doing this one alone. I look at Jake and his face clearly says 'I don't want to read any of this again.'

"I got this," I said with a hard pat on the back.

"What," Jake says confused.

"I'm going to read every single one of these reports and start the map all over," I look around the room. "But that's like 105 reports and footage of watching and reading," he says with a surprised look.

"What can I say, I like working alone, especially when it's reading and watching," I say with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Are you sure, that's a lo-," I cut him off.

"It's fine. It's not my first time going on a reading expedition," I say pushing him out the door, "So let me do my thing and you do yours."

I turn around and don't bother closing the door because some jarhead might think I'm doing something Evil like my siblings. I'm not them, just ignore their opinions. I pick up the oldest date on the box and place I on the small table in the middle. Time to work, but first music. I throw my purse on the table and pull out wireless earbuds. Putting my hair in a messy bun and clear glasses before putting the earbuds in. So let's remove these red push pins.

**Chris POV**

I look up from the report I am currently doing and see Wesker taking her jacket off. Then I notice the bright red bra through her shirt that was holding her large breasts up. I look back at my paper quickly becasue who wears that in a white button-up, does she not have any shame. I slowly look back up to see her bending down to grab a box of reports and damn, she has an ass. 

"Whatcha doing," I automatically tense up and drop my pen and look who's behind me.

"What," play dumb.

Jill raises a brow, "I said whatcha doing because your staring."

"Who's ass," not that dumb. She gives me a look and then her mouth starts twitching, "Are you laughing."

"What me never, I just didn't think you would be starting at the temporary hottie," she says in a whisper.

I look back to see that Wesker was sitting in one of the chairs reading the reports from one of the boxes that almost every incident has a small tablet inside to watch the attacks. I look back at Jill and whisper-yell at her, "I'm not staring I'm making sure she doesn't do anything suspicious."

She giggles and walks back with Jackie who was looking at medical and blood sample reports, to see how the virus works. I could feel the annoyance rising in my face. I look at Jack and Barry who are trying to see which soldier is fit for the mission after we get the greenlight but first we need to know where first. Edward is currently training rookies at the moment because I didn't want him to start another problem.

I look back at Wesker who's currently placing a push pin in a spot after reading her first report because she's looking at another. Then her eyes meet mine; her eyes were the same pale baby blue color like Albert's. It's been a while since I have seen that type of blue, especially with the same hate, except there's something else. She looks away and carries on with her work.

But, I know one thing for sure, don't trust a Wesker. Trusting Jake is different. It just is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alaina POV**

I had push pins throughout the eastern coast of Russia and it seems to have a pattern. I just need to know where the source is, I can probably focus better if I didn't have people watching my every movement. That damn Redfield is getting on my nerves but I know he remembers me, they do. I need to get that out of my head for now. I grab another tablet and read the reports and it's a different animal or insect or the same. I grab a push pin behind me and push it into the map. 

So if the infected are nearing the coast that means that that the infector has to be in the water, on one of the little islands. Can't be on the land becasue that would mean more reports. So they all have to correlate to one minor island of the coast of Russia. Come think, Alanina, think. I look at the map with the red dots scattered almost as a scatter plot. . . That's it! Scatter plot, if I can split it in the middle I can find the island. Grabbing the yarn off the table I split in the middle as perfectly as I can. And just like it's right in front of me. 

I found it. The island but now I need to see if my predictions correct. That means I have to talk to Captin Jarhead. Shit. 

I turn around and pull out the blaring music from my ears, placing them near my bag and the table. I walk out of the room into the larger room and take a quick look around. Jill, I think, and Jackie were looking at varies blood samples to see how fast it attracted the body and all that fun stuff. While Jake and Barry were doing something that involved more jarheads, so more fun. I look at Chris who is clearly focused on whatever the hell is in front of him. I walk slowly towards him and everyone is extremely focused on their work that they don't notice me but Redfield does. 

He looks up at me and sits up straight, crossing his arms in front of his chest. So we're playing the tough guy, huh. I place my hands on the desks and look him in the eye. The tension between our eye contest is strong and yet no one can feel it just yet. 

"I think I've found the place but I need my predictions confirmed to see if it's on the island, Christoper," I said in a low tone that only he can hear.

He glares and responds, "Don't call me that Wesker."

"It is your name isn't, so it's only appropriate that I use it, especially if I have to scream it later," a slight turn of the corner of my mouth turns up as he chokes on the air.

His faces clearly turning red, "What I meant is don't say it like we're friends, Wesker."

"Then stop staring," and just like that a deer caught in headlights he coughs on air just one more time. 

I stood up as I heard Jackie's steps start to walk this way, crossing my arms as I turn to her, "So, what did you find."

"I may or not found out where the location of the virus is but I need to make sure my prediction is correct," I said very blandly.

"You found out that fast," Barry said with a surprised tone.

I unfold my arms and place a hand on my hip, "Of course I did, I'm just that good."

"Don't get too full of yourself, babe," I immediately froze as Jackie just casually says that and giving me weird looks from the rest.

I slowly turn towards Jackie, "Can you not."

"What it's funny how you react," she laughs."

I continue to stare at her and she just laughs and I look back at the rest, "I guess my work here is done."

"What," Jake says due to the suddenness of my words, "You're leaving already."

"I came, I read, I did my homework and I don't want to be here, so I'm done for today," I said.

Jill decides to speak this time, "But we could still need your help."

"I remember saying I'll help, but never said how far I'll help and besides I can't do anything until I know if my prediction is correct. And I've been reading for God knows how long and I'll like to sleep," I walk into the small room and grab my things. Putting my black leather Jacket on as I walk out the door.

Captin Jarhead stands up, "So you're going to leave and just watch from a distance," he said in an angry tone. I can hear footsteps walking here.

I look at him and stand him up once more. Having to look down becasue I'm clearly taller than the average man. "Of course, I'm going to leave because I did my part. Waiting for you to do yours so I can continue with my part. After all, I'm clearly not like here among the BSSA Jarheads."

"Clearly like your brother," Chris says between us.

I look at him and whisper darkly, "I would choose my words very carefully, Redfield or you may not like how I'll react next."

"Captin," Edward's voice breaks the tension and I look behind myself to see all very tense except for Jake and Jackie. Jake is ready to fight when I move and Jackie just looks concern.

I take a step back, "I'll take my leave," I said with a sigh and in a low tone I whisper to Chris, "5, Christopher."

I walk away and go towards Jackie and she immediately hugs me in her famous death hugs. When we pull apart I can clearly see that her eyes are filled with worry. I pat her head like a dog and I wave at Jake with an effortless fake smile and walk out the door. I can hear the tension from all be steadily eased out. I ignore what they were doing or saying and waited by the door.

**Chris POV**

5 Minutes, I can do that. Edward walks towards me and hate is clearly on his face, along with Jake's. He goes back to work and the rest followed in suite.

"Is everything ok Chris," Edward questions.

"I'm fine," he can get on my nerves sometimes but he's good at what he does.

"Everyone is on lunch and I wanted to know if you use some help with picking soldiers for our mission," he says in a commanding tone for a lieutenant.

"Yeah, go with Pi- Um ... Jake and Barry. Go see what they have so far," shit.

"Yes, Captin," he turns and goes with Barry and Jake. Hopefully Jake and Edward don't fight ... again.

I look at the clock to see three minutes have passed. Just 2 more and I can see what she wants. Already acts like she knows everything as he does, it must be a genetic thing. Wesker's twin . . . both are very similar and yet different; can't be trusted. Jake and Jackie trust her but how, what do they see that we don't. With all my think I look at the clock to see 10 minutes have passed. Shit, better late than never.

I walk ou the door and close it and Alania is waiting by the door. Her sunglasses tuck in her shirt and she slowly opens her eyes to look into mine. Pale baby blues.

"And here I thought you forgot about me," she says in a low tone.

"Almost but apparently you need my full attention," I said with snark.

"I know you remember me. I can see it in your eyes, especially Jill and Barry. But the way you guys act like you don't it's better that way. Wouldn't want any confusion," she looks at me with those eyes.

*I was laughing pretty hard at whatever Barry was talking about, "So when are you going to your European trip of hot girls."

I think about as thoroughly as I can, "Hopefully in two weeks you know, wouldn't want you to get too lonely without me."

"Man I can't believe they had us move upstairs," Jill complains bringing up more of her boxes from our old office in the Police Department.

"At least no one can come whenever they want to get to the other places and it's so much better up here, gots more of that personal touch you know," Barry says as he throws his feet on top of his desk.

"Wouldn't want you to get too comfy, might start living in here," causing Jill to laugh and Barry to swat at me. Then a knock was heard through the door.

The door opened to reveal a hot blonde, a woman, not Wesker. She had a black button up long sleeve that tied into the knot at the end, she was wearing a long black skirt that had a slit, which showed the black heals. Her hair was long, the blond was at the end of her hip and she had hips for days. She did look familiar though, taking off her sunglasses showed beautiful baby blues . . . like Wesker's.

"Um is Albert Wesker here," She says with a nervous tone, and put her hand under her big . . . Holy crap she's pregnant.

"Yeah, he should be getting back up here in a bit," Barry says and sits up.

"Would you like to sit," Jill says quickly after realizing her stomach.

"I'm okay, I'm only 3 months pregnant. I'll be fine," she gave a sweet smile.

She was truly-, "Ow," I turn to look a Barry who hit me hard, "What was that for."

"You were staring," Barry looks up and smiles at, "Sorry he can be dumb sometimes."

"Hey," I called out but she laughs and it sounded like it was straight out of a movie, it was so beautiful to hear.

"So, what does a pretty lady like you have to do with an emotionless guy like Albert," Barry asks.

"Well this pretty lady happens to be Albert's twin sister," she says in a nervous tone.

"Wait Albert has a twin," I said in shock, like everyone else," But you're so nice and he's so-"

"Who is-," The door opens and Albert stands still for the longest time and you can see the similarities, ". . . Alania?"

"Hey Albert, long time no see," she says. He rushes up to her and pulls her into a hug, she hugs him back and they kinda hold each other, "I'm Okay, see," she pulls back, "Just a little pregnant."

"Um . . . Uh, let's talk in my office," Albert is lost for words and that is a first. She nods and they go into his office and he closes the door. Jill, Barry, and I look at each other and can only think 'What the Fuck.'*

"I remember," I said after a small pause.

"That's fine, I guess but now you don't," she walks close to me and to the point were face to face again, "This is the only time I'll help and after this, I'm done."

"Why, afraid you'll put more at risk," I question darkly.

"I have my reasons and I don't have to tell you. I'm only helping this one time and that's it," and with that, she turns away and begins to walk away.

"Wait," I said out of nowhere.

"What," she stops but doesn't face me. 

"What happened to you-," she cuts me off.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she stands up straighter, "That's a story for another time." 

Then within a black blur, she's gone.

**Alania POV**

I sit in my car and take a deep breath. Just breath. My hand goes to lay on my stomach. . . don't cry. Don't. I breathe and put a fake face on and look at the clock on my phone, 3:00. Need to pick up Michael, then I can focus on Piers. Okay, I guess we ave a semi plan, I turn my car on and drive away from the BSSA. The drive feels long but I make it to Micheal's school and I see my kid looking happy to see me. He runs to my car and gets in the back.

"Mom. Guess what," he says excitedly.

"What," I smile back.

"I have no homework and we get to go to the Zoo this Friday," he says yelling. I begin to pull away from the school, "Can I go please."

"I guess but," he looks at me with serious content, "First, we need to pick up our puppy, go home and then homework, food, and sleep."

"Wait, you said PUPPY," he says bouncing in his seat and I laugh.

I love my baby . . . and our soon to be four-legged baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Flash Back


	5. Chapter 5

**Alaina POV**

Michael was jumping up and down as we went through the door of our house. The puppy in my hand wanted to jump out just as quick as Micheal's never-ending energy. Once the door was close I put the black pitbull puppy on the floor as it starts to play with Micheal. I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen to her laughter and tiny barking.

"Remember to be careful with him," I said in a calming matter because there is no need to yell when you can hear everything extremely well.

"I will mommy," he says back with giggles. 

I look in my cabinets and decide that spaghetti sounds great to eat. As I get the stuff out my phone rings, I pull my phone out to see the screen. _Private Number._ Must be Jacob. I put it to my ear and hear the voice of the one and only Jacob.

"Is this the beautiful lady of the lands," he says in a flirtatious tone.

"Still a flirt as ever," as I put water in the pot.

"Can never stop when it comes to you," he chuckles.

"So why are you calling," I said in a serious tone. Putting the pot on the stove.

"Well a dead rat told me you're with the BSAA," he said with a bit of aggression, "I thought you were down with this stuff."

"I thought I was too but someone is recreating the virus that is in my blood along with my very dead brother," I snap at him and there was silence for just a few moments. I continue to cook as I dump the sauce into a pot.

He takes a deep breath, "Where and when."

"You don't need to do that, you have a family to take care of," I said with a sigh.

"So do you blondie, but I know what I'm getting myself in, so does my husband. After all, I only kneel to one person. Wesker," rolling my last name and I smile because he's still my loyal servant, even after I left everything behind.

"I'll let you know when but it's going to be on one of the islands in the eastern part of Russia," I said with a hushed tone.

"Gotcha, Later blondie," he says in a lighted manner.

I hang up and the phone and cook the noodles and meatballs. I notice there is no noise in the living room and I listen closely ad still nothing but breathing. I walk into the living room to see that Michael is petting the now tired dog. Micheal turns his head at me and his eyes are a bright red. He blinks and they go back into the soft light baby blue color.

"You're leaving," he says in a quiet tone.

I sigh and go to set next to him and he cuddles into my side, "I'm coming back, there is nothing to worry about," as I put my hands around him. 

"You promise," he looks up at me.

I tighten my hold, "I promise, nothing is taking me away from you. After all, we are Weskers and we are strong," I kiss his forehead.

"Mom, I think you're burning the food," He says with a blank stare.

I get up quick and he laughs as I try to save the food.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with the alarm going off and I groan as I toss my phone somewhere. I get up slowly to see that it's 6:30, almost time for school and I have to go the damn BSSA. I walk out of my room and go into Micheal's room to see he's asleep with Rocky the baby pit. I walk in and I shake him and he slowly sits up to yawn loudly.

"And I thought the dog was the only one with puppy breathe," I joke and he squints his eyes at me, smiling.

"Do not," voice thick with sleep.

"Do too, now get ready for school," I ruffle his hair with my hand.

"Okay," he wiggles out of bed and goes to brush his teeth. Rocky sits up and looks at me.

"And time for you to stay in your doggy play pin," he barks in response.

I put the dog on the floor and watch it run out of the room. I get up and go back to my room and do my morning routine and try to find an outfit to wear. I decided to go with black ripped jeans and a black sheer button-up, long sleeve along with a plain black bra. I roll the sleeves up to my elbows and put some black combat boots to go with the place of the BSAA. I grab my black purse and throw my phone in there as I found it on the floor. Putting the things I need into my purse. I go downstairs to see Micheal eating cereal and Rocky eating his breakfast as well. 

I grab an apple and eat it for breakfast. When Micheal s down he puts his bowl in the sink and the puppy in the play pin. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Micheal beams as he slings his backpack over his arm.

We get into my car and drive him to school, on the way Micheal talks about how excited he is to see Jason and go to the zoo. I laugh at his enthusiasm. I remind him to behave and to not use his inhuman speed, strength, and to not talk back. I start to the BSAA only to feel dread in my stomach. I get into the parking lot of the BSAA and slump in my seat. I slowly get out of my car and put my shades on. I walk into the building with all eyes on me with fear but I look good.

I get into the meeting room and Jake already disapproves of my outfit but I'm older and I dress however the hell I want.

Jackson walks up to me with a smirk, "Fashionable as always by the way I think Jake disapproves."

"I do. What are you wearing," he says with his face going red in embarrassment.

"I feel good today Jakie. Even enough to get laid," Is say jokingly because Jake says my name in a slight yelp of embarrassment.

Jackson laughs," By the way, I need help looking through blood samples."

"Okay, show me the way," I said with a nod and she leads me into her lab that I've seen a thousand times but that's a secret.

**Chris POV**

The she-Wesker walks in with the most revealing clothes and I need to look away. It's a good thing Jackson takes her. I go back to my work and try to pinpoint the location of islands to where the virus might be made. We need to stop it as soon as possible or else it's going to be another world apocalypse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alanina POV**

"What am I looking at," I question Jackson.

"The blood samples," she says dully.

I look back into the microscope. The blood was similar to mine but it wasn't anything to being perfect. The virus was ragging and consuming anything that was related to being human. I hear Jackie tapping something on her desk, probably her pen. I continue to look at the blood and I can practically smell the death from the blood itself.

I sigh and sit back up and stretch my arms, popping my back at the process, "The DNA is severely altered and nothing is even resembling being human anymore. I'm not sure what else to say but they are trying to recreate my virus."

Jackie looks up at me and rolls her chair towards me, "But why recreate it now," putting her head on my shoulder.

I cross my arms and start at the blood on the display disk, "I'm not sure. I mean," I pause due to not knowing what to say, "I don't know."

Jackson begins to lower her head just a bit too much, "This sucks."

"Stop."

Jackson stops what she's doing and looks up at me, trying not to smile, "What?"

"You are trying to lay on my boobs," I gave her a dirty look.

"But your boobs are so comfortable and big," she says as she has a good intention.

I gave her a blank stare and she just slumps like a child, "honestly how old are you."

"Old enough to be one of your children," she says rolling away.

"We Are The Same Age," I threw the closest thing next to me at her. Which was a pen, which was the right time for Jake to come in and see me how the pen at Jackie with my inhuman strength.

Jackie yelps in pain and looks at Jake while holding her arm, "She hit me."

"Alania," Jake starts like I'm a five year old.

"She started it," Jake just facepalms at my response.

"Chris wants to see us," Jake says with some sort of annoyance.

"I doubt that," I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on it's just going to take some time but he'll warm up to you." Jackie says with enthusiasm, "he did it with Jake."

"I can smell the hate coming off of him. He sees me as Albert which is not hard, We have the same face," I look down.

"Oh come on," Jackie stands up and walks over to me," You don't have his face. Your eyes have more life in them than anyone and you smile all the time which is un-Wesker like, Right?"

I roll my eyes and smile, "I can always count on you to cheer me up."

"Well, I am your best friend for a reason," She smiles at me.

I get up and Jake smiles at me too, "Aww you look handsome when you smile." I annoy him more my pinching his cheeks as you would do to a baby.

"Please, stop that," Jake says as well as he can.

"No," I say and laugh because he is so done with me, but I'm his aunt and I need to show him that our family still has good in it. Need to show him that he can be anything and that he is not his father. I should've looked harder when I left. I should've known that you were still alive as a child. But enough dwelling. I let go and pat his head like a dog, "let's go," I smile fakely.

We walk to the meeting room that the others are waiting for us. When we make it, Edward is next to Chris. Barry and Jill off in their own little world. Edward is the first to notice me, which is great because I hate him with a passion.

"Oh look it's Wesker," he says with a bitter tone.

"At least you know my name. Are you going to try and memorize my first name like a Big Boy too," I said using my mommy voice.

Edward was going to say something but Chris intervenes, "Cut it out. Were here because Wesker found where the lab is. Which means we're leaving in three days."

"Three days," Jake questions.

"Yes, any questions or concerns," Chris asks.

"Yes," Everyone turns at me, "Will Edward becoming as well. I don't like him."

Edward glares at me, "I am. Got a problem with it."

"I do. I don't like working with people who can't tolerate me for even a second," I say plainly.

"Then maybe you should leave," he says.

I walk up close to him, "Well, I would love to leave you to die."

He steps close until we're face to face glaring at each other. It's a standoff and Jill decides to save the day.

"Okay, that's enough of that," she says with worry in her tone. She puts her hands between us and pushes us away. Well more like pushes Edward away becasue she can't budge me. I roll my eyes and look at Chris.

"What are you looking at," I say angrily.

"Your eyes," calmly as ever and I frown harder.

Dammit. Get a hold of yourself but I couldn't I have a bad feeling about him. My phone begins to buzz. I take a few steps back and look at the caller ID. Why would Michael's school be calling me?

"Hello," I say when I put the phone to my ear. Everyone is watching.

"Is this the mother of Micheal Wesker?"

"Yes, this is I."

"We don't want to alarm you but we need you to come to the zoo."

"Why," I say with more concern.

"Your son is missing and we can't find him."

Can't find him. Missing. Can't find him. He's gone. Micheal. My eyes widen and I run out the door. I ignore the people calling my name. I become a black blur and get into my car with inhuman speed. I put the keys in and pull out the parking lot and drive like a maniac.

*"Hello," I answer my phone to my work.

"Dr. Wesker we need you in the emergency room immediately to do a psych evaluation on a patient."

I look at the time to see that it's 11:28 pm, I guess I can make it, "Sure, I'll be there right away." I end the call and call the babysitter because I need her to watch River.

The phone rings and I hear a very sleepy, "Hello."

"Stephanie could you do me a favor and come over to watch River for a few hours. I'll pay you double."

"Sure thing Miss Wesker."

"I'm very sorry for waking you up this late," I apologize to her.

"It's fine, I'll be there in 30 minutes," she yawns.

"Thank you and see you soon," I hang up and go check on River.

I walk up the stairs and into River's room. I sit on her bed and shake her awake. She slowly sits up and yawns, "What's wrong mommy?"

"I'm going to work but don't worry. I'll be back just in time to go on our trip," I run my hands through her brown curly hair.

"Promise," she whispers tiredly. Laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Promise," I hug her goodnight and tuck her back in bed.

I walk down and wait. Watching some tv to kill some time. Before I know it, it passes 30 minutes and she's here. I open the door to see Stephanie decked out in her pajamas and a tired smile.

"Here to babysit and sleep," I roll my eyes and lead her in.

I grab a blanket and pillow, "Thank you for coming in. Work called and I didn't know who else to call," I apologize again.

She shakes her head, "It's fine. Now go to work."

"Fine, Mom," and we both laugh. 

And with that, I left the house.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When I look back on my phone it says 2:35. I groan because I only get to have a few hours of sleep. I drive back and I get this strange pit in my stomach for some reason. I choose to ignore it.

I get to my driveway and go to the door of the house, "Stephanie," I whisper the moment I got in. I walk into the living room to see that the tv is still on. I look at the couch to see blonde hair sticking out of the covers.

I roll my eyes and smile. She's just asleep. I walk to the coffee table to pick the remote but my foot slips in something. I look down in confusion and I reach out and touch the ground. It's sticky and I bring my hand up. The tv screen lights up and I see that it's clearly blood.

"Stephanie," I yelped and pulled the cover off of her. She's staring up with lifeless eyes and blood covering her body. "Oh my god," I put my hand over my mouth, then I remember, "River."

I slip and fell in the blood and get up to run upstairs, "River," I yell. I slam open her door only to see her on the floor. Her head disconnected from her body. Her hand reaching towards the door. All I could do is fall to the ground, "River," I cry out.

I crawl to her lifeless body and cried my eyes out. The tears just came flowing out and I cradle her head and body as close to my body, "No, no, no, no," I say over and over."My baby." I put my bloody hand on her cheek and cry some more. Her eyes were dead, no longer filled with life and joy. She was cold and I couldn't believe it. She was alive earlier. She was breathing. She was sleeping in her room.

I don't know how long I cried but the sun was up. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Alanina."

"What did you do," I whisper out.

"I didn't know. I swear-," I cut him off.

"What did you do Albert," I yell at him, "She's gone. You promised me that nothing would happen to her."

I feel his arms wrap around me and he begins to pull me back from her body. "No, no, no, no. I can't leave her."

"We need to go Alania," he pleads."

"I can't please Albert," he's stronger than me.

"I'm going to make sure nothing like this happens again."*

I crush the steering wheeling were my hands were rested on. I get out and the Zoo is closed. Police everywhere. The teacher spots me, "Miss Wesker."

"Where's my son."

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 story, hope you enjoy the first chapter and if you don't mind please let me know how I did.


End file.
